Echo
by Savannah Grace Vandeleur
Summary: ¿Qué tal si en vez de ser Cho Chang, el gran amor de Cedric Diggory hubiese sido Miranda Lockhart (OC) ? Esta historia cuenta todo acerca de su relación, la vida de Miranda después de la muerte de Cedric y su relación con los demás personajes. Ella debe enterrar esa historia y empezar de nuevo... Pero no antes de contar la historia del gran amor que marcó su existencia... Cedric


**¡Hola! Me llamo Savannah y soy una enorme fan de Harry Potter… He de admitir que aunque no me gusta mucho irme a los "mainstream", mi personaje favorito en el Cáliz de Fuego (El libro y la película) siempre fue el chico dorado de Hogwarts, el buscador, el noble y honesto Cedric Diggory. El punto es que nunca me ha agradado Cho Chang, en realidad, se podría decir que la detesto (Sin ánimos de ofender a sus fans, si los hay *se ríe*) **

**Así que creé a mi propio personaje, también es una Ravenclaw. Planeo guiarlos durante todo el proceso para que no se pierdan pues muchas cosas cambian en la historia de lo que queda de saga gracias a ella. Aquí sus datos básicos (No, no es una "Mary Sue", tranquilos) **

**NOMBRE: Miranda Annie Lockhart**

**EDAD: La misma de Harry (Va avanzando en la saga)**

**FAMILIA: En el guión que he creado, Gilderoy Lockhart y Rita Skeeter están casados y su hijo es Cormac McLaren (Creo así se escribe, disculpen) así que son todos Lockhart. Gilderoy tiene un hermano (Inventado) llamado Andrew, el nombre de su esposa era Amanda Salvatore quien era Americana. Ellos tienen una hija llamada Miranda, quien queda a cargo de Rita y Gilderoy cuando estos mueren en manos de unos mortífagos cuando Miranda tenía un año. Ella y Cormac se crían como hermanos y se protegen mutuamente, sin contar que sus tíos la adoran.**

**MEJOR AMIGO: Draco Malfoy (Nada romántico, son amigos desde niños y es la única persona que conoce realmente a Draco) **

**APARIENCIA: Baja, de piel olivácea y cabello largo y castaño medio. Ojos muy verdes y expresivos con largas pestañas. Tiene voz de soprano y es (Del 1er al 6to libro) bastante menuda**

**Ahora si…**

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esta maravillosa saga me pertenece, todo es propiedad de JK. De ser mía, Miranda hubiera existido y Dobby hubiese vivido *Se limpia una lágrima*. Las partes de Miranda si me pertenecen al igual que su historia en general, si notan algo familiar ya saben que no es mío.**

**Besos, Savannah ;)**

Capítulo Uno: "Una mesa en las Tres Escobas"

PRIMER AÑO, FINALES DE AGOSTO

¡No podía estar más emocionada! Faltaban sólo dos semanas para que empezara la escuela, iría a Hogwarts igual que mi primo, Cor, como le digo de cariño ¡Pobrecito! Esperaba que no lo molestasen por su hermana adopta, es decir, yo. Tenía entendido de que son algo duros con los nuevos, tenía la esperanza que ese no fuese mi caso.

Eran los doce del mediodía y aún no habíamos ido a comprar nuestros materiales, lo cual me estaba molestando. Mi tío había pasado toda la noche junto con mi tía en casa de unos amigos que le habían organizado una fiesta para celebrar el lanzamiento de su octavo libro. Tanto mi primo como yo, estábamos listos desde las seis de la mañana. Recuerdo que le emoción tuvo tanto poder en mi primo que abrió totalmente el agua caliente y pues, escuché sus gritos desde la planta baja.

Amaba a mis tíos, estaba muy contenta con la familia que tenía. Un tío exitoso y generoso conmigo, una tía dulce y perspicaz, un primo protector y gracioso. Casi no me había dado cuenta de lo que era en realidad… Pero mejor no decirlo. He tenido una vida demasiado buena y no quiero sonar malagradecida.

Quince minutos después, mientras yo estaba en el piano y mi primo leyendo libros de magos famosos, mi tío entró apresuradamente al salón seguido por mi tía. Ambos traían royos rizadores en la cabeza y el pelo de mi tío se veía rubio miel de un tono demasiado brillante, así que estaba recién teñido

-¡Buenos días, niños! – Dijo con paso alegre y saltarín mientras se arreglaba su túnica color celeste – Espero que estén listos, partimos al Callejón en cinco minutos – Su tono de voz era tan alto que estaba segura que el Sauce Boxeador se debía estar tapando los oídos.

-Ya estamos listos – Dije en voz alta desde el taburete del piano

-¡Magnífico! – Dijo antes de caminar hacia nosotros y darnos a cada uno un beso en la frente. A Cormanc le había quedado una enorme mancha de bálsamo en la cara. Me mordí un labio para no reírme.

-Hasta pronto, cariño – Dijo mi tía dándole un pequeño beso, su curiosa pluma flotante color ácido la seguía a todas partes, era de lo más raro – Miranda, tesoro ¿Podrías prepararnos rollitos de tocino frito para la cena? – Ella amaba esos rollitos y yo amaba hacerlos

-¡Claro, nos vemos a la cena! ¡Te quiero!

-¡Y yo a ti! – Le oí decir a la distancia

-Buenos, niños ¡Moviendo las caderas! – Dijo animadamente

El viaje fue de lo más interesante, aunque el tío pasó todo el camino por las librerías dando autógrafos y tomándose fotos con un montón de personas. Cormanc se compró una lechuza, la llamó Creeperahn, un nombre rarísimo, pero con personalidad. Yo me compré una gatita, al principio pensé que era negra pero resultó cambiar de color, era tan sólo una bebé, ahora era blanca con líneas rosáceas, la llame Raven, y ya éramos inseparables. Lo malo vino cuando paramos en "Las Tres Escobas" a tomar algo, mi tío se empezó a tomar fotos con un grupo de chicos y chicas de Hogwarts antes de salir de ahí la heladería con mi primo.

No se dieron cuenta de que me habían olvidado.

Decidí no moverme de mi sitio, esperar a que llegara por mí. Pero se hicieron las seis y media de la tarde y me moría del miedo, habían llegado magos y brujas más viejos y misteriosos, aunque abundaban las familias. Una llamó mi atención. Era un señor bajito y ancho, con cabello marrón y pequeñas gafas, iba acompañado de su hermosa esposa y su hijo. Era un muchacho alto, pálido y de cabello castaño ondulado. Reían y charlaban, parecían la familia más feliz del mundo. Entonces el señor se giró a verme y creo que llamé su atención. Le dio un leve codazo a su esposa y tanto ella como su hijo se giraron a verme. Al ver los ojos del chico mi corazón dió un salto. Eran grises, con un pequeño toque de azul, debía de estar en tercero o cuarto quizás. El señor se pusó de pie y caminó hasta mí

Hola, pequeña ¿Estas perdida? – Dijo con voz dulce

Creo que más bien olvidada – Dije en voz muy baja, el serió levemente

¿Cómo te llamas? – Dijo poniéndose a mi altura

Miranda Lockhart

¿Eres la hija de Gilderoy?

Sí…

Oh, pues, siempre ha sido de lo más olvidadizo. Buscaré contactarme con él, no te muevas de aquí – Me pidió de manera amable

Tanto él como su esposa se pusieron de pie y salieron del lugar dejándome a pocos pasos de su hijo, él pudo notar lo incómoda que me sentía, entonces se acercó a mi mesa y sin previo aviso se sentó a mi lado

Hola – Dijo él, se voz aún para ser algo infantil, se sentía como seda, nunca había oído a alguien así

Hola – Dije tímidamente

Así que…¿Vas a empezar primero? – Dijo con una sonrisa

Sí ¿Y tú?

Estoy entrando a cuarto

¿Es difícil la escuela?

No, que va –Dijo sonriendo – y dudo que lo sea para ti ¡Tienes todas las características de una Ravenclaw!

¿Lo dices de veras? – Mi cara se iluminó

De veras – Dijo palmeándome el hombro – Quizás deberías verme jugar al Quidditch alguna vez…

Y así pasamos las tres horas que duró mi tío en buscarme. Hablamos de todo, me contó un montón de curiosidades y me dio consejos para resolver mis problemarios y me contó de los profesores. Fue perfecto. Con los galeones que me quedaban nos pedí unas malteadas y una caja de bombones. El rió cuando me molesté al ver que se había comido la mayoría de los chocolates y la caja estaba vacía, en cuanto lo ví a los ojos me empecé a reír también. Se sentía extraño, pero bien, como si lo conociera de siempre. Fue… Nuevo

Y por si se lo preguntan… Sí, me tío se notó mi ausencia. En cuanto se sentaron a cenar y vieron que no habían rollitos de tocino en la mesa…

**En fin… ¡Aquí está el primer capitulo! Sé que es corto y todo eso pero en realidad lo escribí mientras cocinada, andaba apurada xD. Espero que dejen reviews y criticas constructivas así como sugerencias. Quiero hacer esta historia lo más interactiva posible, con ayuda de uds, claro ;) **

**El siguiente capitulo podría ser en el tercer año, lo que más me importa es llegar al Caliz de Fuego, pero para que entiendan la relación Cedric/Miranda tienen que conocer toda su historia. Creo que les empezaré a decir Cedranda ¿Qué piensan? *risas***

**Los amo, recuerden, Reviews = Una autora feliz ¡Así que escriban, aunque sea como Anons, esos me encantan! **

**Besos, Savannah**


End file.
